MI PERDICIÓN
by Alejazmin Kou Malfoy
Summary: Mina una joven casada, que tiene problemas en su matrimonio,Yaten un joven que pondrá su mundo de cabeza. Una relación fugaz, cuales serán las consecuencias
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a NAOKO TAKEUCHI, solo los uso por esparcimiento

Espero les guste.

 _ **MI PERDICIÓN**_

Mina era una joven rubia de 26 años, de media coleta con un moño rojo, casada desde hace 10 años con kunzite un hombre de cabello platinado largo hasta la cintura de 35 años, pero eso no importaba porque mina amaba kunzite a pesar de la edad.

Con el cual tuvieron tres hijos el mayor kunzite de 8 años, malachite de 6 años y el pequeño netflye.

Pero las cosas han cambiado de un tiempo para acá desde la muerte de la mama de kunzite, se volvió más serio y exigente.

Mina ya no sabía qué hacer trataba de entenderlo, pero a veces sentía que ya no podía.

Había días en los que mina hacia todas las labores de la casa como correspondían, pero al platinado no le agradaba lo que ella así.

También cuando ella se arreglaba para él, le dice kunzite que era demasiado maquillaje el que uso.

Cuando no se arreglaba le decía que porque andaba toda mal arreglada, que si no se daba cuenta que los compañeros de sus hijos y sus padres de ellos, la verían mal por ir a dejarlos al colegio sin arreglarse ella.

Los momentos en los que ella se olvidaba, de la situación que vivía en casa era cuando iba a dejar a sus hijos al colegio, porque ahí se encontraba Neheremia una señora de edad avanzada, que tenía un puesto de comida rápida en la casa de Reí, una chica temperamental que tenía dos hijos.

Cuando ella pasaba a ver a doña Neheremia, al puesto se encontraba sus hijos Setsuna y Yaten que eran los más chicos ella tenía 22 años mama de dos niños y el que tenía 24 años soltero y muy mujeriego por lo poco que sabía de él.

¿Cómo estas doña neheremia?

Bien hija pasa siéntate, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa?

Mas o menos ya no se qué hacer todo lo que hago le parece mal a mi esposo, que si me arreglo por que lo hago si no, porque no lo hago, que si limpio porque limpio o muevo las cosas de lugar.

Hay hija, y que piensas hacer ya no se doña Nehe.

En ese momento salió Reí, y ahora a ti que te pasa por que vienes enojada, ¿Qué te hicimos?

No ustedes nada nena

Es su esposo el que está con sus cosas Reí, hay nena pues yo que tu ya lo dejaba, porque no es vida la que tú tienes con tu esposo.

Buenas tardes mama, dijo Yaten.

Era un joven de cabello platinado atado en una coleta, con unos ojos color esmeralda y un carácter muy enojón.

¿Qué pasa aquí?

Hay reunión de mujeres amargadas, aquí hoy, de haber sabido no vengo

Siéntate hijo

No lo que pasa es que esta niña, dijo señalando a mina tiene problemas con su esposo

Hay pues que mensa, si yo fuera mujer me buscaría un amante esos nunca te dicen que no, y siempre te darían lo que tú quieras.

No es así Reí, dijo esto mirándola

Claro que si, ellos siempre tendrían tiempo para ti

Mina se empezó a reír, pues díganme donde lo encuentro para que yo lo vaya a buscar, porque la verdad lo veo difícil encontrar a alguno.

Mejor cállate Yaten, no le diez ideas mina, capas y si lo busque y tenga más problemas de los que ya tiene sentencio Nehe.

Pero no creo que sea tan tonta como para que no tenga cuidado si lo encuentra.

Ya Yaten, cállate.

Bueno doña ya me voy, ya casi es hora de que llega a comer, y si no estoy se va a enojar ya que solo tiene una hora para su comida.

Está bien hija cuídate, y no le hagas caso al loco de Yaten de buscarte un amante.

Nos vemos mañana doña Nehe, hasta luego Reí.

Así paso la tarde arreglando su casa, hasta que llego la hora de ir al colegió por sus hijos.

Y de regreso se encontró con Yaten, que iba de salida con su moto, ya se solucionó el problema le pregunto.

Si ya se soluciono le contesto la joven

Chispas y yo que iba a pasar el número de teléfono de un camarada para que sea tu amigo.

Pues dámelo, le dijo mina, no esta de más tenerlo un amigo uno nunca sabe cuando lo puede necesitar.

No mejor no otro día, le dijo el

Así pasaron las semanas hasta que un día platicando con doña Nehe, mina le comento, hay doña esas mis primas son malas.

Y eso hija por qué dices eso

Lo que pasa que no quieren ir conmigo al cine

Mina está hablando tranquilamente, cuando una voz la sobre salto

Mama, yo mañana me voy a al cine a ver tres películas

¿Cómo cuales le pregunto? Dijo la rubia

Como la gran muralla, el aro 3 o xxx recargado

A mira que bien yo quiero ir a ver…

Cuando oye que dice Reí las cincuenta sombras de grey verdad Mina dijo la moracha.

En esos momentos el locas se lleno de gente y se quedaron ellos dos sentados en la mesa, y en voz baja mina le dijo vamos…

Y él dijo si cuando… y ya no pudieron seguir hablando porque lo llamo su mama

Para que lo ayudara a servir las mesas.

Platicamos luego le dijo él, me mandas un mensaje

No tengo tu numero le dijo ella

Saco su cel. y se lo dio para que ella apuntara su número.

Bueno hasta aquí por el momento

espero sea de su agrado

es de la vivencia de una amiga que se me hizo muy interesante

los dejo bombones ... besitos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chic s les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta loca idea mía, todos los personajes le perteneces a su única creadora NAOKO TAKEUCHI, Yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia sin fines de lucro.

MI PERDICIÓN

CAPITULO 2

Esa misma tarde Yaten le escribió a Mina.

De: Yaten

Para Mina:

Hola, a que hora puedes ir conmigo al cine.

De: Mina

Para Yaten:

Hola, no se a que hora podre pero yo te aviso.

De: Yaten

Para: Mina

Espero tu respuesta, que tengas una linda tarde besos.

Mina se paso toda la tarde pensando en como decirle a kunzite, que la dejara ir al cine

y se acordó de su prima Serena que cuando eran mas jóvenes le ayudaba a salir, siendo ella su cómplice diciendo que saldrían juntas.

Le marco por teléfono para decirle que necesitaba su ayuda otra vez como en los viejos tiempos.

mientras en la linea telefónica serena le decía, estas segura de lo que vas a hacer, y que pasa si te descubre.

eso no va a pasar serena tranquila por que por eso tu me vas a ayudar a decir que vamos a salir juntas y así no levantaría sospechas.

ademas seria donde tu trabajas, cuando salgas nos vemos , nos tomamos una fotos juntas y ya.

y entro a la sala con el a ver la película, así ya tendría como comprobar que fui contigo al cine.

por favor serena di que si me vas a ayudar, ademas sabes que desde que me case con Kunzite, no he hecho nada malo en mantenido un comportamiento perfecto.

soltando un suspiro,no le quedo de otra que aceptar y ayudar a su prima. ok te veo el miércoles en la plaza a las 7:00 pm en punto. nos tomamos las fotos y te dejo con tu amigo.}

solo espero Mina que no tengamos problemas - dijo Serena soltando un suspiro.

gracias prima te debo una... cuando necesites ya sabes te ayudo.

y así Mina le escribió a Yaten

De: Mina

Para: Yaten

El miércoles te veo a las siete, cerca del restaurante de tu mama para ir al cine

De: Yaten

Para: Mina

Ok, bonita nos vemos el miércoles a esa hora cuídate, besos


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a NAOKO TAKEUCHI, solo los tomo prestados por distracción.

MI PERDICIÓN

CAPITULO 3

Asi Mina espero que llegara el miércoles, pero no tenia en cuenta los planes que Kunzite tendría para ella ese día.

Kunzite me mando mensaje mi prima Serena para invitarme al cine, con ella. Me dejas ir con ella - dijo Mina

Claro que; dia quedaron de verse?

El miercoles, cuando salga de su trabajo, la veo en la plaza

Pero Minako! no recuerdas que te dije que el miercoles tienes una cita en la preparatoria juuban para que empieces a estudiar.

Kunzite, se me olvido, no lo puedes posponer para el jueves u otro dia.

No se puede Mina, ya lo hemos pospuesto por mucho tiempo, ademas tu le puedes marcar a Serena y cambiar el dia de su ida al cine.

Pero Kun, la cita con mi prima es como a las 7:30 de la noche, yo creo que si me da tiempo de ir y venir de la preparatoria.

Esta bien Mina, ve a la escuela y de ahi regresas y te vas a la plaza a ver a tu prima.

Gracias Kunzite. Te quiero! - y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Asi paso toda la noche,Mina pensando que lo que estaba haciendo esta mal, pero ella queria sentir que ha alguien le importa. ya que no vei ese tipo de antencion con su esposo y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida.

Desperto cuandon los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por su ventana. Se despabilo y se fue a bañar para arreglarse para empezar su dia en las labores de la casa.

Se arreglo con un short corto y una blusa corta y unas sandalias de piso al mirarse al espejo y ver que todo estaba bien en su arregloersonal se dirigio a la cocina.

Prepararo unos huevos revueltos con jamon, pan tostado y jugo de naranja, ya estando todo listo, puso la mesa y llano a su esposo e hijosnpara desayunar.

Asi paso su dia en las labores del hogar, llevando a sus hijos al colegio, cocinando entre otras cosas.

Asi llego la tarde se arreglo para ir a buscar a sus hijos al colegio he ir a comprar con Kunzite al super la depensa. cuando regresara de biscr a sus hijos.

Llegaron de hacer las compras y dio de cenar, arreglo a los niños para ir a dormir, limpio la cocina y los traste de la cena. se dio orea ducha y se acosto a dormir.

 _ **Miercoles**_

Asi paso todo el dia Mina con la rutina de todos los dias del quehacer de la casa, los niños.

hasta que llego la hora cuando vino Kunzite a comer. Mina ya tenia todo listo para la hora de la comida.

Mina recuerda que tu cita en la escuela es a las 5:00, estas segura que te va a dar tiempo para ir y venir, he irte a la plaza para cete con tu prima - dijo Kunzite

Claro que si, nada mas comes tu y me empiezo a arreglar para ir por los niños, los traigo y me voy. Por que me imagino que ti no me vas a poder llevar.

No Mina, no te voy a poder llevar, pero apurate por que recuerda que el autobus tarda mucho en llegar.

Despues de la leve platica que tuvieron, comieron. Ycuando acabaron Kunzite ayudo a Mina a levantar los trastes de la comida mientras ella se empezaba ha arreglar, para ir por los niños y llegar a tiempo al colegio.

Mientras tanto Mina envia un mensaje a Yaten para pedirle de favor que la llevara al colegio juuban.

To: Mina

From: Yaten

Hola Yaten, me podrias hacer el favor de pasar a buscarme para que me lleves al centro a hacer un mandado.

To: Yaten

From: Mina

Claro que si, donde te veo

To: Mina

From: Yaten

En la esquina del restaurant de tu mamá, en media hora

To: Yaten

From: Mina

Ok, te veo ahi en ese tiempo besos

Mientras Kunzite esperaba que Mina salga del baño, penso que era mejor que se quedara en su casa para cuidar a sus hijo mientras ella regeresa de la escuela y del cine, para no molestr a su suegra para que los cuide mientras ella, se va al cine y el regresa al trabajo.

Mina se ducho rapido y salio ha arreglarse a su cuarto, cuando entra Kunzite a la recamara Mina acababa de dejar caer la toalla frente al espejo para empezarse a vestir.

Mi... Mi... Mina -dijo Kunzite acercandose a ella para poderla abrazar y poder acariciar

Pero Mina al ver la reaccion de su esposo levanto la toalla y se en volvio con ella otra vez, para evitar que el la tocara.

Mina que pasa, por que? no quieres que te toque, antes te gusraba qur yo te viera asi

Tu lo has dicho antes, las cosas han cambiado desde que sucedio lo de tu mamá, eso fue hace dos años y ahora quieres que todo vuelva a estar como antes, no Kunzite las cosas no son asi todo tiene un tiempo.

Asi que si me permites me tengo que vestir para ir a entrwgar los papeles.

Disculpame Mina, no fue mi intencion incomodarte, yo solo venia a decirte que ya no voy a regresar a trabjarnpara poderme quedar con los niños, para nonllevarlos con tu mamá.

Esta bien kunzite- contesto la rubia

Asi termino de arreglarse la rubia, con unos jeans deslavados con un suerte de cuello alto, ya que asi frio esa tarde. un maquillaje al natural y una coleta alta, saliendo de su cuarto paso a avisarle a kunzite que ya iba por lo niños.

No te preocupes yo pasonpor ellos, vete ya que tienes el tiempo exacto para ir y venir. se despudio de su pequeño con un beso y de èl con un hasta al rato.

Bueno mis lectores hasta aqui este capitulo que espero que les guste.

Nos leemos pronto, espero poder actualizar mas seguido, pero ahora mi tiempo esta masmedido que nunca.

La buena nueva es que comenze a estudiar otra vez ynpor eso tengo el tiempo contado. Pero tratere de actualuzar los otros. Y espero sus comentarios

Besitos Estrellitas fugaces


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Chicos les traigo otro capitulo de esta mi loca historia. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo los tomo por distracción.

 **MI PERDICIÓN**

 **Capitulo 4**

Así Mina salió rumbo a donde se había citado con Yaten a toda prisa ya que llevaba de retraso 15 min. Por la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Kunzite.

Y al recordarlo sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y una pequeña rebelde de las misma escapo la cual limpio rápido con el dorso de su mano.

Al llegar al lugar de la cita con Yaten,ella lo saludó de beso en la mejilla pero el se movió un poco y el beso se lo dio en la conmisura de su labio.

Oye que te pasa, alguien puede vernos - dijo la rubia

No te preocupes, desde hace rato no veo a nadie conocido.

Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer esta vez tuvimos suerte de que nadie nos viera, vámonos ya que tengo el tiempo medido para ir con mi prima. hizo un gesto con los dedos de comillas cuando mencionó a su prima.

Pues vamos, a donde te llevo? - preguntó el platinado.

Al colegio juuban - le contesto la rubia

Al colegio juuban! y para qué vas ahi Mina.

Voy a llevar mis papeles, para empezar a estudiar la preparatoria.

Que bueno Mina que vayas a terminar tus estudios, y que carrera vas a elegir después de terminar la prepa.

Licenciada en Administración - dijo la joven soltando un suspiro

Y ese suspiro porque fue, no te gusta esa carrera?

Casi no, pero ya lo habia hablado con Kunzite y es la que mejor me conviene para poderle ayudar en la empresa.

Pero si a ti no te gusta , no tienes porque hacerlo. Escoge lo que a ti te guste, asi se te va a hacer más fácil.

Pero en fin, eso voy a estudiar. Ya vamos que si no, no llego a tiempo para que vayamos al cine. Pero ve despacio que por lo que he oìdo de Setsuna y tu mamá manejas como loco. Yo si quiero llegar a una edad avanzada.

Hay no seas miedosa no le hagas caso a mi hermana y mi mamá son bien paranoicas.

Pues es que si es de preocuparse la manera en que manejas, ya que has tenido dos accidentes, por eso se preocupan por ti, porque te quieren.

Sube vamos le dijo dándole el casco.

Mina subió a la moto y se puso el casco.

Lista bonita para partir -dijo el platino

Vamos dijo agarrandosè de sus hombros.

Cuando paraban en los semáforos, el le hacia preguntas. Cómo es que vas a estudiar en el colegio juuban, si se supone que ahí la preparatoria tarda tres años.

Eso terminó de decir cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, y mientras avanzaban ella le respondió. Si lo se pero es un curso que tarda un año nada mas por que son para personas mayores de 17 años.

Pues que bien, que sea en poco tiempo. Me alegro por ti, pero eso significa que casi ya no vas a ir al restaurante de mi mamá y no te voy a ver casi.

Puede que tengas razón, pero seguire pasando ya que el lugar de tu mamá está cerca de el colegio de mis hijos. Solo pasare a saludar ya no me quedare a platicar como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Porque casi ya no tendré tiempo.

Espero poderte seguir viendo ahí, por cierto ya comiste?

Si gracias - contesto la rubia

Por fin ya te decidiste cual pelìcula vas a ir a ver con tu prima - dijo riendo el oji verde

Y así entre una que otra parada en los semáforos, llegaron al colegio juuban.

Mina se bajó de la moto, y le dijo espérame aquì no tardo.

No puedo entrar contigo para ver cómo son las instalaciones - pregunto

No Yaten, mejor quédate aquí no tardo en salir

Dicho esto Mina entró al campus, se dirigió a las oficinas donde tocó la puerta y la hicieron pasar y tomar asiento mientras el director del campus llegaba.

No tardó cuando el director regresó y se presentó. Soy el director Sabio Black mucho y ustede es?-pregunto

Soy Minako Aino

A Mina Aino, la esposa de Kunzite Negaverso

Si, señor

Es un placer conocerte, no pensé que fuera tan joven y hermosa la esposa de mi amigo.

Gra...gracias - dijo la rubia un poco apenada

Me informo Kunzite que quiere terminar la preparatoria.

Si, asi es señor

Deje las formalidades Mina, dime Sabio, porque me imagino te puedo hablar de Tu, siendo la esposa de mi amigo eres tambien mi amiga, digo si asi lo deseas.

Si esta bi..bien Se... perdón Sabio.

Pues las cosas en el colegio van a estar así el curso va a durar un años van a ser clases de tres veces por semana Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, cada clase va a ser de cuatro horas, tenemos dos horarios uno en la mañana de 9 de la mañana a 1 de la tarde y el otro horario es de 6 de la tarde a 10 de la noche. y los días que no puedas asistir puedes llamar avisar que no podrás asistir a tu clase de ese dia para que se te cambie el dia y puedas venir a tu clase de recuperación los días Martes o Jueves, pero esos días son de cinco hora y se maneja un horario nada mas de 5 de la tarde a 10 de la noche. Y asi Sabio le dio la información a la rubia. Y los mas importante el curso empieza el Lunes, te presentas con lo básico de un estudiante libreta, lapiz , etc. todas esas cosas que puedes necesitar.

Nada mas esperame unos minutos más y se imprime tu hoja de alta para que pases a tomar asistencia ese día con tu numero de matricula.

Mina espero unos minutos más, mientras se imprimía su documento, cuando se lo dieron dio las gracias a Sabio.

El cual le dijo te esperamos el Lunes para que inicies con las clases Mina.

Claro que si, Sabio aqui estare el Lunes. Así Mina salió emocionada de la oficina de Sabio dando pequeños brinquitos porque volvería a estudiar. Y darle la buena noticia Yaten.

Que paso Mina -preguntó el platinado al ver a Mina dando brinquitos de contenta.

El Lunes comienzo a estudiar otra vez Yaten - dijo la rubia abrazando al platinado. El cual que con muy poco entusiasmo le correspondió el abrazo.

Lo cual Mina noto y le dijo que pasa Yaten no te alegras por mi.

No es eso nena, lo que pasa es que si empiezas tan pronto ya no te podre ver tan seguido.

Lo se, pero nos podremos ver cuando tu me traigas al colegio y me regreses a mi casa, digo si te parece bien que tu me traigas y me lleves. Así pasaremos un rato juntos. No había pensado en es posibilidad, pero me gusta la idea.

Bueno vamos ya, que te queda poco tiempo para que llegues a tu casa y vayas a ver a tu prima.

Si vamonos - secundo la joven.

Así partieron rumbo a la casa de la rubia. Oye Mina - dijo el platinado, donde te voy a dejar, ahí mismo en el restaurante de mi mamá y de ahi caminas un poco a tu casa. Si está bien, ni modos que me dejes en la puerta de mi casa - dijo ella riendo  
Llegaron al restaurante donde Ella se quedaría para ir a su casa, se despidió de el con un adios y un gesto de mano hacia el.

Pero el oji verde - le dijo asi nada mas te vas a despedir de Mi. Bueno esta bien dijo Mina acercándose a El para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero El en un movimiento rapido movió el rostro y el beso se lo dio en los labios. El cual el no desaprovecho y la tomó de la nuca con una mano y con la otra la apegó más para profundizar el beso.

Un beso que hizo que su cuerpo de ella vibrará con el contacto al sentir la boca de el explorando la suya y como sus lenguas danzaban en la misma sintonía hasta que el aire les hizo falta se separaron.

Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo, pues como ven nuestra pareja ya tuvo su primer beso. Como se pondran las cosas de aqui en adelante quien sabe, pero lo que si les aseguro es que va a estar un poco intenso.

Espero les guste, cualquier comentario, duda o aportación para la historia dejenlo en sus rewie. No se olviden pasar por las paginas **Constelación Estelar. Ladies Kou Oficial** para hacerme miembros y pasar un rato agradable

 **Besitos Estrellitas**


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola chic s, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por abandonarlos tanto tiempo. Pero bueno aquí les traigo una actualización mas que espero sea de su agrado.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de SM, yo solo los uso por esparcimiento y los uso sin fines de lucro

 **Mi Perdición**

 **Capitulo 5**

En su casa Kunzite se encargaba de dar de cenar a sus hijos. Después de preguntarles a los tres niños, acordaron pedir pizza. – Muy bien – contestó el platinado – la voy a pedir.

MY

Cuando se separaron de aquel beso, Mina se llevó los dedos a los labios inconscientemente, estaba un poco aturdida, así que solo acertó a decir -sí, nos vemos al rato - cuando el peli plata encendió la moto para regresa a su casa. Él le guiño un ojo de manera seductora, haciendo que ella se quedara a una más pensativa.  
=======================================: -: =====================================

Cuando Kunzite termino la llamada a la pizzería sonó el teléfono de su casa al contestarlo. Era su prima Para para, quería hablar con Mina. Este le comento que su esposa no estaba que salió al centro a hacer unos trámites. A lo que la peli azul le dijo que está bien que volvería a llamar más tarde. Obteniendo por parte del platino un mejor le llamas mañana, porque cuando regrese del centro va a ir al cine con Serena. A lo que Para para le pregunto que si cree que no gay inconveniente porque las alcance en el cine para hablar con ella. No creo nena, pero mejor márcale a su móvil y comentarle.  
No mejor, las alcanzo en la plaza y les doy la sorpresa – dijo la muchacha.  
Está bien como tu veas, además ni creo que se enoje, cuídate mucho me dio gusto hablar contigo. Voy a preparar algo para tomar para los niños para darles de cenar. Y así colgó el teléfono  
Dejando el teléfono en su lugar se dirigió a la cocina para preparar leche con chocolate para que tomen a la hora de comer sus hijos.

Mina seguía donde la dejo Yaten, todavía no salía de su asombro. Hasta que un sonido la saca de ese aturdimiento y al empezar a revisar de dónde provenía ese sonido se dio cuenta que era su móvil. Y al ver en la pantalla quien era hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que era, Para para la prima de su esposo. Respiro profundo para calmar sus nervios, para contestar la llamada y no se diera cuenta que estaba nerviosa.  
Hola – dijo la rubia al contestar el móvil  
Serena prima necesito hablar contigo - dijo la peli azul  
Dime en que te puedo ayudar Para para  
Te acuerdas que me dijiste que me puedes ayudar a la decoración del cuarto de mi bebé  
Sí, claro. Pero todavía te falta como unos cuatro meses para eso  
Si ya sé, pero quiero tener todo listo para la llegada de mi príncipe. Porque sabes ya me dijeron que va a ser un varón  
Me alegro por ti y Masato, él quería un varón y eso van a tener.

Mientras hablaba con su prima empezó a caminar para llegar a su casa. Y cambiarse para ir al cine con Yaten.  
Cuando quieres que te vea para ver como la vamos a decorar o ya tienes algún diseño en mente.  
Si, ya tengo uno y quiero que sea de Peter pan.

Mira que bien, es muy bonito ese personaje  
Y su mejor te veo hoy.

No puedo Para para tengo una salida con Serena, si te acuerdas de ella, mi prima la de el peinado de odangos  
Sí, claro que me acuerdo, era muy ocurrente. Si ya sabía mi primo me comento que saldrías con ella. ¿Cuál película van a ir a ver?

Ha, con que ya llamaste a la casa y tu primo te dijo lo del cine, la del aro. Pues sabía que a ella no le gustaban las películas de ese tipo  
No, importa así, también serena nos ayuda a escoger los diseños para el cuarto.  
A qué hora las veo en la plaza?  
A las 7:30 o 8:00 te veo en la entrada del cine

A ella ya no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que Para para las acompañara, mientras en su mente Mina le juntaba una más a Kunzite. Así camino hablando por teléfono llego hasta su casa.

Cuando estaba preparando la leche, sonó el timbre de su casa y miro su reloj, se fue a abrir la puerta al repartidor que llegaba con el tiempo justo de la entrega, si no la pizza seria gratis. Regreso a la cocina con la pizza en mano para ponerla en la meseta de la misma y hablo a sus pequeños los cuales vinieron emocionados a cenar, ya que les gusta mucho la pizza.  
Así les sirvió a cada uno de sus hijos una rebanada de pizza con su vaso de leche, y al ver cuál era su bebida el pequeño Netfliye aplaudió diciendo leche chocolatada, comieron con toda tranquilidad, hablando de cosas de la escuela que el pequeño Malachite le contaba a su papá de su día en el colegio.  
Terminaron de cenar y los mando a cepillarse los diente para que se fueran a dormir, mientras el levantaba los trastes y los ponía en el lava vajillas.  
Cuando la rubia llego a su casa pregunto por sus hijos a Kunzite, el cual le dijo ya cenaron ahora se están lavando los diente para irse a dormir.

Que bien que ya cesaron y se va a ir a descansar. Diciendo esto camino con rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse. Puesto que tenía el tiempo medido.  
Llego a su recamara dejo su bolso en la cama y se fue al armario a buscar que ropa ponerse, en eso estaba cuando se abrió la puerta de la recámara y oyó. ¡Mami! Sabes papi Kun compro pizza e hizo leche chocolatada – dijo el niño castaño.  
Qué bueno pequeño que ya cesaron – dijo poniéndose a su altura ahora ve a tu cuarto con tus hermanos para descansar. Claro mami ya voy – dijo abrazándola y dándole un ruidosa beso de buenas noches.  
El cual ella correspondió de la misma manera, cuando su hijo salía de la habitación Kunzite aprovecho a entrar. La rubia al verlo entrar se apuró a escoger cualquier ropa sin importa que no fuera la combinación perfecta, ya que no lo quería tener cerca porque sabía que le reclamará de el por qué le dijo a su prima donde iba a ir.  
¿Mina podemos hablar? - pregunto un poco temeroso el platinado  
De qué quieres hablemos? - respondió ella  
De lo que paso hace dos años. -dijo Kunzite  
No Kunzite, ya no tiene caso hablarlo y tratar de darle una solución, el daño ya está hecho – contesto tajantemente – respondió la rubia  
Déjame demostrarte que eso no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo mi Diosa del Amor  
Cállate Kunzite! Ya ni tienes derecho de decirme así.  
Pero mi Di… Diosa, no alcanzo a terminar la frase. Cuando sintió su mejilla arder por la bofetada que le dio la rubia.  
Quieres hablar, está bien hablemos, pero primero me vas a escuchar a mí.  
Pues habla, dilo que sientes de una vez – contra atacó el platinado un poco ya alterado  
Mina respiro profundo para poder tranquilizarse y no perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Y así evitar que todo se saliera de control.

Pero, la rubia mejor dejo de escoger su ropa, salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala donde dejo su bolso, para tomarlo y salir a caminar y tranquilizarse. Pues sabía que, si se ponía a hablar con Kunzite, eso terminaría en pleito, y es lo que ella quería evitar, más si estaban los niños en casa.

Así camino, por unas cuantas calles, hasta llegar al parque N.º 10, donde se sentó, y ya no aguanto más y las lágrimas, que llevaba conteniendo empezaron a salir.

¿Mientras lloraba, estando en el parque se preguntaba, que fue lo que paso? ¿Porque cambio tan de repente Kunzite para con ella?

No entendía, donde quedo el amor que le juro que le tenía, ahora en vez de sentirse segura a su lado de él. Se sentía temerosa, angustiada, y más sola que nunca, aunque tuviera a sus hijos con ella y a él también. Sentía que todas las promesas que él le hizo, el viento se las llevo.

Crees que fue fácil para mí que la gente comentara que tú me has sido infiel. Que soy una tonta al creerte que te ibas de viajes de negocios cada semana o cada quince días. Yo no les creí hasta que me dijeron que regreso a la ciudad klaholinete y fue a verte en la empresa. Yo pensé que ya habías superado que ella te dejara por Zoycite. Que se casara con él y formara una familia.

Pero claro tenía que regresar a ver si la aceptabas otra vez después de que se enteró que Zoycite la engaño con otro hombre, y como cuando ella te dejo tú, no tenías nada todavía trabajabas con su padre pero como ahora se enteró que ya tienes un puesto importante en una de las empresas Yokohama.

Bueno hasta aquí, el capitulo, espero les guste

Gracias a los que me leen y dejan su rewie, se les agradece. eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. en especial a: **kamisumi shirohoshi, Gregorio abel y Anaí kou.**

 **Besitos Estrellitas**

 **Cuidense y nos leemos pronto**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis niñas se que no tengo perdón, pero él tuvo problemas en la casa que gracias a Dios, ya se soluciones. Pues aqui les dejo el capitulo seis de esta loca idea.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi ni a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es enteramente mia

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Mi** **Perdición**

Mina siguió llorando, cuando de repente el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando de dio cuenta que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Yaten y otras de su esposo, la llamada que estaba en ese momento era de Yaten, la cual atendió sin miramientos.

Bueno contesto la rubia al otro lado de la linea.

¿Que paso Mina estoy esperando en donde habíamos quedado?

Lo se Yaten y discúlpame pero tuve una discusión con Kunzite y no me di cuenta del tiempo,

No te preocupes dime por que estas y paso por ti, para ir a rolar, así la rubia que dijiste que estaba en el parque N ° 10, tardo como 15 min en que el platinado ya estaba ahí, con ella.

Cuando el platino llego a la saludo, para luego abrazarla y preguntarse que porque discutio con su esposo.

La rubia le conto lo que paso con Kunzite pero que mejor el cambio de tema y le dijo que ya iba tarde para la plaza para ver a su prima Serena y a la prima de su esposo,y tenia que llegar por que si no llegaba su esposo empezaria sospechar y a tener ideas de que algo estaba haciendo ella. Asi que se disculpo con el platinado por que su cita se pospuso para otra ocasion, el platinado no tuvo más remedio, que aceptar que su cita seria en otro momento, así que ambos jóvenes subieron a la moto y partieron rumbo a la plaza.

Serena tenia veinte minutos esperando a su prima cuando, una mujer embarazada de cabello azul a lo lejos la saludaba, ella no podía creer que era la prima del marido de su prima, cosa que no le agrado al ver. Cuando la peli azul se acercó y la saludo, el resto se quedó con Mina de verso aquí para entrar al cine, de ahí las tres salieron para la tienda de bebes, para qué ayuden a elegir las cosas que llevaría el cuarto de su bebe.

Serena no puede creer que su prima no está en la lista que vería en Para para, en la plaza. Pero cuando su primera llegara, quedarán muchas explicaciones, por que ellas no habrán quedado en eso. Pero algo tendria que haber sucedido para que vieran un Para para en la plaza y Mina cancelara su cita con el platinado que le habia contado.

¿Como que Mina ya se tardo?¿No crees Serena? - dijo Para para

Es cierto, pero recuerda que ella tienes tres niños que atender a lo mejor por algun motivo de los niños no ha llegado, tienes razon vamos a esperarla un rato mas si no le marco a su casa para saber que paso.

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron al estacionamiento de la plaza se despidieron, de un beso en la mejilla, y Yaten le dijo a Mina que pasara al baño para arreglarse un poco y no se vea que había llorado y que cualquier cosa le marcara a su cel y el pasaría por ella en donde quiera que ella este.

Gracias Yaten - dijo la rubia y ya sin ningún miedo en ella lo beso en la boca, cosa que sorprendió al platinado, pero a la vez cosa que disfruto demasiado

Al despedirse de Yaten paso al baño, para engusgarse la cara y ponerse un poco de labial, estaba por salir del baño cuando se topo con sus primas, que al verlas las saludo, pero la peli azul no aguantaba mas así que paso de largo para pasar a los sanitario, mientras Para para estaba en el sanitario, Mina jalo a Serena en el pasillo, para saber que rayos paso, y saber que hace la chocante de la prima de su esposo en el cine con ella.

Lo único que pudo decir Mina es que se peleo con Kunzite, que Para para estaba ahí, por metiche nada mas por que necesita ayuda para decorar el cuarto de su bebe, y que Kunzite es el culpable de que ella estuviera en la plaza, y que haya tenido que cambiar sus planes con Yaten.

Hay prima de verdad que lo siento por ti, ya sera para otra ocasión que salgas con Yaten, por lo pronto entremos al cine, y de ahí vamos con tu prima ha ver las cosas que necesita, para la habitación.

Ambas chicas estaban terminado de hablar, cuando salio la peli azul paso a lavarse las manos para luego juntarse con las otras dos jóvenes que ya la esperaban. Fueron hacer fila para comprar los boletos, pero cuando vieron la fila de la dulceria Serena decidió irse a formar ahí, mientras ellas dos compraban los boletos, Mina al oír eso miro a la rubia con ojos suplicantes de que no la dejara solo con ella, ya que no le caía bien la Peli azul, pero la chica de coletas lo vio no le tomo importancia.

Cuando se quedaron solas Para para no paraba de hablar de como quería la habitación de su hijo cuando ya había dicho casi todos los detalles, le pregunto a Mina ¿Porque llego tan retrasada a la cita? a lo que la rubia solo rodó los ojos cosa que no vio la peli azul, y le dijo que le salio un imprevisto con los niños, entonces Serena tenia razón, como ya habías tardado en llegar le dije que marcaría a tu casa saber por que no llegabas.

Compraron los boletos, las golosinas y ya estando listas pasaron a la sala donde verían la de aro, al sentarse juntas se acomodaron Mina quedo en medio de sus primas, no le quedo mas remedio que estar así, ya que la peli azul era bien miedosa y la primera vez que fue con ella ver una peli de terror Serena quedo con el brazo morado del miedo que tenia Para para desde eso ya no invitaban a la chica para que las acompañara.

Kunzite se quedo en su casa pensando en como solucionaria sus problemas con Mina, pero ante todo en como mantener su secreto a salvo, por que si la rubia se enterara seria el fin de su matrimonio. En eso estaba pensando cuando se abrio la puerta de su habitacion era el pequeño Netfle que no podia dormir por que tenia pesadillas, pidio quedarse con el

A lo que el platinado acepto, abrazando a su pequeño y quedarse dormido. Cuando desperto vio que ya eran casi las once y Mina no habia llegado asi que fue a la habitacion de sus otros hijos para ver que todo estuviera bien. Al mirar que sus niños dormian tranquilos, bajo a la cocina por una taza de cafe. Y pensar en como hablaria con Mina.

Las chicas salieron del cine y se fueron a los locales para ver la cosas de bebe, Para para no escatimo en comprar las mejores cosas para la habitacion de su bebe, ecogieron cortinas y sabanas de un color verde pastel, ya que el dibujo que llevaría la habitación llevaría seria de Peter Pan y uno que otro animalito de la selva. Ya era casi las diez cuando Mina miro la hora en su móvil y se preocupo al haber llegado tarde a su casa, asi que le dijo a la peli azul que si quiere otro dia la puede volver acompañar por que ya era tarde y ella deberia descansar en su estado.

Serena secundo a su prima, pues la rubia ya estaba fastidiada de andar de aqui para hayaen todas las tiendas y las plazas que quisiera la peli azul visitar, asi Para para hablo con su chofer para que las pasara a buscar en el estacionamiento de la plaza, para asi llevar a sus primas a sus respectivas casa, y asi disculparse con su primo por haber hecho llegar tarde a su esposa.

Cuando llegaron a casa de sus primos pudieron notar una pequeña luz encendida que venia de la cocina, la rubia sintio su cuerpo estremecer pue el platinado, a todo lo que ella hiciera lo veia mal, y ahorita que llego tarde no sabia que esperar cuando la peli azul se fuera, Mina saco la llave de su bolso abrio la puerta con todo el cuidado del mundo, para no hacer ruido alguno, pero no sirvio de nada cuando dijo abrir v¿bien la puerta Kunzite ya estaba en la sala a espera de su esposo-

Mina cuando lo vio en la sala sintió miedo al ver su semblante serio, pero eso cambio cuando detrás de ella apareció la prima Para, Kunzite suavizo sus rasgos he invito a su prima a pasar y le ofreció un chocolate caliente, sabiendo que a su prima le gustaba, y ahora que estaba embarazada no le diría que no. Mina ya un poco mas tranquila fue a prepararlo ya estando en la cocina soltó un suspiro pesado, respiro profundo varias veces para tranquilizarse y le funciono un poco pero al servir el chocolate en la taza, su mano seguía un poco temblorosa, así que hizo unas cuantas exhalaciones mas para calmarse.

Y asi llevo las tazas de chocolate para ella y su prima, y a Kunzite le llevo café como a el le gustaba, y así charlaron un rato cuando el móvil de Para para comenzó a sonar, era Masato para saber en donde andaba a esta horas de la noche, al atender su llamada le respondio que estaba en casa de su primo Kunzite, a lo que Masato le dijo que mandara al chófer a dormir que el pasaría por ella.

Yaten en su casa no podia creer en como la rubia aguantaba vivir con un hombre asi, pero el no se daria por vencido hasta hacer que la rubia aceptara andar con el, y hasta a lo mejor irse a vivir con el en su apartamento. El peli plata segui pensando en como poderse ver con la rubia, ya que ella empezaria a estudiar y casi no se verian en el restaurante de su mama, asi se quedo dormido el oji verde.

Mina ya no aguanto ma sel sueño y se despidio de los presente para irse a dormir, cuando miro a su esposo vio que tenia una mirada de desaprobacion por que se marchara a dormir teniendo visita, pero a ella no le importo y se marcho a su habitacion, aun sabiendo que cuando se vaya la visita su casa tal vez se covertiria en un campo de batalla.

No supo en que momento la visita se marcho y su esposo subió a su habitación a dormir junto con ella, cosa que a la chica no le hizo gracias, cuando despertó y lo vio a su lado, se levanto lo mas lento de la cama para empezar a arreglarse y preparar el desayuno para todos.

 **N/A: SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON POR ABANDOR ASI DE FEO EL FANDOM Y LA HISTORIA PERO HE TENIDO UNOS DIAS MALOS EN CASA. PERO ESPERO EN DIOS QUE YA SE HAYAN SOLUCIONADO TODOS.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS O SUS JITOMATAZOS. ESPERO NO SEAN CRUELES YA QUE ESTOS CAPITULOS YO LOS SUBO SIN AYUDA DE UN BETA, SI ALGO NO ESTA ENTENDIBLE O LOGICO HAGANMELO SABER PARA MEJORA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 **GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN EN ESTA LOCA IDEA. VEREMOS QUE SUCEDE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ¿ QUE SECRETO GUARDARA KUNZITE? ¿CREEN QUE MINA LLEGARA A TENER UNA CITA CON YATEN?**

 **OPINEN CHICAS**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

 _ **BESITOS ESTRELLITAS**_

 _ **LOS QUIERE SU AMIGA ALEJAZMIN KOU**_

 _ **LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **PROSPERO 2018**_


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE SU CREADORA NAOKO TAKEUCHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADO POR DIVERSION, LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA. Y SI MAS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**

 _ **MI**_ ** _PERDICIÓN_**

 _ **CAPITULO 7**_

La rubia se bañó y bajo a preparar el desayuno, antes e que se levantara su esposo y empezara a pelear por que las cosas no están lista hasta la cafetera puso para que hubiera café listo, porque de seguro Kunzite se levantaría con resaca por que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, pues solo recuerda que su esposo empezó a tomar con el esposo de su prima.

Ya estando todo listo fue a la habitación de sus pequeños, los cuales ya estaban despiertos viendo tv, y al ver a su mama la fueron a abrazar para darle el beso de buenos días, cuando la abrazaron les dijo que ya estaba listo el desayuno, así los pequeños se fueron a lavar los dientes para poder ir a desayunar.

Kunzite se levantó con dolor de cabeza ganas de vomitar, se levantó con dificultad de la cama se fue al baño y no aguanto más devolvió lo poco que tenía su estómago de la noche pasada, cuando termino de vomitar se metió bajo la regadera para que se pudiera despabilar bien, y para que sus hijos no lo vean ese estado. Termino de bañarse se arregló para ir a la oficina, cuando bajo para la cocina el desayuno ya estaba listo sus hijos ya estaban por terminar su desayuno, los beso a cada uno y se sentó a la mesa junto a ellos.

Mina le sirvió el desayuno, pero para empezar un buen café cargado para que se le quitara la poca resaca que tenía, Kunzite se lo agradeció a la rubia, Mina ante tal gesto solo le sonrió.

Cuando terminaron con el desayuno la joven levanto la mesa y puso los trastes en el lava vajillas, eso estaba haciendo cuando sintió que alguien la abrazo por la espalda y le empezó a besar el cuello. La rubia al sentir que la abrazaron y le besaban el cuello por un momento se dejó, pero al recordar quien era y lo que la gente había hablo del sobre que le era infiel se alejó de golpe de él.

Cosa que sorprendió al platinado, pues deseaba que su esposa volviera a ser su mujer después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa Kunzite? déjame en paz

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué me pasa? Eres mi esposa y es normal que yo quiera estar contigo

-¡No, claro que no es normal! Y menos después de tanto tiempo que no tenemos vida en pareja

\- ¿¡Pero podemos intentarlo de nuevo, para que nuestras vidas sean como antes!? Cierto dijo el platinado

-¡No Kunzite nuestras vidas nunca volverán a ser igual!

-¿Por qué, que ha cambiado?

\- Todo en nuestras vidas ha cambiado, desde tu asenso en las empresas Yokohama la muerte de tu mama, y la cereza del pastel fue el regreso de Klaolinete

El platinado sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento al escuchar el nombre de la peli roja.

\- Crees que no me he dado cuenta que ella regreso a casa de su mama, por ti desde que se enteró que su esposo la engaño, ella todavía tiene la esperanza de que tú le hagas caso, ya que hace unos años fue tu prometida y tu amor platónico. Toda la gente que me rodea dice que me eres infiel con ella, que esos viajes de negocios que haces te vas con ella. Y después de todo eso quieres que sea tuya otra vez, eso no es posible

Pero Mina eso solo son rumores, nada es cierto decía el hombre, aunque por dentro estaba pensando en cómo mantener su secreto a salvo.

Sera lo que sea, pero la gente habla y eso a mí no me gusta, yo nunca te he dado ningún motivo de que la gente hable de mí. Y tú si lo hiciste y eso me duele aunque no sea verdad. Además son muchas cosas no solo el que la gente digiera que me eres infiel.

Entonces dime tu qué es lo que está pasando en nuestro matrimonio, para que tengas esa actitud hacia mí - Quieres saber que me pasa que ya estoy harta de que siempre sea haga lo que tú digas, que para nosotros nunca hay tiempo de salir solos, siempre que quería estar contigo siempre estabas cansado, o que no tenías tiempo porque tenías que ir a una reunión importante, eso volvió a nuestra vida en una rutina que poco a poco fue matando el interés de ambos - dijo la rubia conteniendo las lagrimas

Eso no es cierto Mina, si yo casi no estoy en la casa es para que a ti y a nuestros hijos no les falte nada- Pero no solo dinero necesitamos, también te necesitamos a ti, que platiques conmigo como cuando éramos nosotros dos, que juegues con tus hijos y todas esas cosas que podemos hacer en familia, pero no el señor prefiere estar en la calle que con su familia.

Además que recuerda que soy mujer, soy más joven que tú y el día que yo busque a alguien que si me dedique tiempo no vayas a querer venir a reclamarme del por qué lo hice.

El hombre sintió su sangre hervir, de tan solo pensar que otro hombre tocara a su mujer. La rubia no sintió en que momento su esposo se acercó a ella y las tenía sostenida de los hombro con fuerza que la estaba lastimado, a lo que ella le pedía que la soltara por que la lastimaba, pero antes de hacerlo Kunzite le dijo que si eso llegaba a suceder le quitaría a sus hijos y nunca los volvería a ver.

La rubia se sintió desfallecer ante tal amenaza, porque a pesar de pelear con su esposo ella amaba a sus hijos por sobre cualquier cosa, y para tranquilizarlo y hacer que la soltara le dijo que estaba jugando que solo lo dijo porque estaba molesta - espero que así sea mi querida esposa y este la beso, beso que la rubia no correspondió.

Después del incidente en la cocina con su esposo, las palabras de este resonaban en su memoria una y otra vez, y sabiendo cómo era él sabía que él no jugaba cuando le dijo que les quitaría a los niños si ella lo llegara a engañar. Y para despejarse fue a caminar un poco no sin antes pasar ver a sus pequeños en su habitación los cuales se encontraban jugando, le dijo al mayor que iba a salir y que no tardaba, que si venia su papa le diga que salió a comprar cosas para la comida. El niño ascendió con la cabeza en forma afirmativa de que entendió lo que su mamá le dijo. Así la rubia fue a caminar y de camino hizo las comprar para la comida del medio día.

Cuando Yaten despertó se sentía intranquilo pues no sabía nada de mina desde que la dejo en la entrada de la plaza para verse con sus primas, así que si más tomo su móvil y le mando un mensaje.

 _To: Yaten_

 _From: Mina_

 _¡Buenos días hermosa! Espero que todo haya estado bien con tus primas y espero que no hayas tenido problemas por llegar tarde con ellas. Espero que podamos salir alguna otra vez, pero ojala nadie nos interrumpa esta vez._

Y sin más le dio enviar esperando una pronta respuesta de la rubia, mientras esperaba fue a darse un baño, para preparase para ir a su trabajo, pero antes pasaron con su mama para ver si ahí podía ver a su rubia.

La rubia llego a al mercado donde compro todo lo necesario para la comida, pero cuando estaba de regreso paso por el restaurant de doña Nehe, donde para a platicar unos breves minutos, en donde Nehe le comento que estaba esperando a Yaten, que le traería su desayuno, platicaron de varias cosas más, hasta que la pelinegra le pregunto ¿Qué cocinaras hoy?, y la rubia se acordó de que sus niños estaban solos en casa se despidió de ella, cuando estaba saliendo del lugar estaba distraída que no se dio cuenta quien venía de frente a ella y choco, pero antes de que esta cayera al suelo el platinado la tomo del brazo, así evitando que ella se azotara en el suelo. Y la pego a su cuerpo y teniéndola cerca le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejo a la rubia ruborizada más porque él le dijo un alago al oído y sin más que su sonrojo y su pena se despidió de el con una sonrisa.

Kunzite después de tomar el desayuno se arregló paro podía a ir a su trabajo donde lo recibió su secretaria con una nota de la srita Klaolinete, donde decía que lo quería ver hoy en la noche en el lugar de siempre, cuando el entro a su oficina dejo su portafolio en el sillón cerca de la puerta, y así empezó su día haciendo llamadas y pedidos para más diferente sucursales de la empresa, pero no se podía concentrar en su trabajo pues no se podía imaginar a su esposa en los brazos de otro hombre y de tanto que esta tan inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando entro su jefe sabio para hablar con él.

-Kunzite ¿podemos hablar? Cuestiono el pelinegro

\- Disculpe señor no lo sentí entrar, ¿Qué me decía? -¿Qué si podemos hablar? –Si claro en que le puedo ayudar jefe

\- Necesito que te vayas por unos meses a Osaka para que vigilias la remodelación de las tiendas de ahí. –Claro que si señor, ¿por cuantos meses seria? ¿Me tendría que quedar ahí o podrían viajar los fines de semana para ver a mi familia? – Como tú gustes, eso ya es tu decisión.

Cuando llego a su casa vio el mensaje de Yaten, y sonrió pues hace tiempo que su esposo le mandaba mensajes para saber cómo estaba lleno su día en la casa y una pequeña lagrima traviesa resbalo por su mejilla y su cuerpo se erizo al recordar las palabras del padre de sus hijos y respondió el mensaje

 _To: Mina_

 _From: Yaten_

 _Gracias fuiste muy amable al llevarme al colegio, todo estuvo tranquilo en mi casa después de que fui de comprar con mis primas. Pero sabes necesitamos hablar, pero yo te aviso cuando y donde. Hasta entonces cuídate muchos besos._

 _BUENO CHICAS AQUI UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA LOCA HISTORIA ¿QUE PASARA AHORA CON NUESTRA_

 _PAREJA? ¿COMO VEN A KUNZITE FUE INFIEL? PERO CUIDADO Y SE LA HAGAN A EL. AHORA QUE HARA MINA._

 _Pd. NO ME MANTEN JAJAJAJA, GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE ME LEEN Y A LOS QUE COMENTAN ESTA HISTORIA_


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a Mi si no a su creadora_ ** _Naoko Takeuchi_** _, Yo solo los uso por diversión sin fines de lucro, la historia es enteramente Mia._

Sin más por el momento le dejo el capítulo.

 **Mi Perdición**

 **Capítulo 8**

Después de enviarle el mensaje a Yaten, se puso hacer la comida para cuando sus niños se fueran a la escuela se vayan almorzados, para cuando termino en la cocina, empezó con el aseo de la casa, para así estar pendiente de que sus hijos se alistaran para ir al colegio.

Yaten cuando llego al restaurant de su mamá se alegró de ver ahí a Mina, que salía a toda prisa para ir a su casa, que no se fijó que chocaría con él, pero fue mejor así pues pudo tenerla cerca de él, aunque sea por un momento al evitar que ella se cayera.

En las oficinas de la llantera Yokohama Kunzite, se encontraba terminando de hablar con su jefe sobre los últimos detalles de su viaje a Osaka. –Está bien jefe yo me encargo de que las cosas mejores en las tiendas y de las debidas remodelaciones que sean necesarias. –Eso espero Kunzite, recuerda que tú eres mi hombre de confianza. –Respondió Rubeus.

Estando solo en su oficina, se encontraba pensativo en lo que había dicho su esposa, de que se buscaría a otro, eso no lo podía permitir, estaba tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entro a su oficina cerrando tras de ella con seguro la puerta. El salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el sonido de unos tacones avanzar, vaya cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Klaolinete, avanzar hacia el de una manera seductora.

\- ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿No te alegra verme? –Ya estando frente a él, para luego rodear el escritorio y girarla silla y quedar de frente para luego besarlo, para cuando se separó de él, para ir a los ventanales de la oficina, para cerrar las persianas y nadie pueda ver lo que ahí sucede. Cuando las persianas quedo de nuevo frente al para luego desabotonarse la gabardina que lleva puesta que le cubría un poco más debajo de las rodillas, para dejar al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo que estaba cubierto por dos pequeñas prendas íntimas.

Kunzite al ver el cuerpo desnudo de ella, sintió como su erección crecía en su pantalón, no esperando más se puso de pie para tomarla por la cintura para luego besarla y sentarla sobre el escritorio, empezando a acariciar la piel blanca de la mujer para luego pasar su mano sobre sus bragas para sentir su humedad de ella, así demostrándole que ya estaba lista para recibirla. Separándose un poco por falta de aire, el platinado se desabrocho el pantalón para dejar que callera hasta sus tobillos.

Y hacer un lado de las cosas que le estorbaban en su escritorio para así poder acomodar a la peli roja, estando la pelirroja sentada todavía sobre el mueble sus movimientos rozaban con el miembro erecto del platinado, que no aguanto más y la recostó bien en el mismo, para poderla tomar, fue una penetración rápida, al igual que las envestidas que le siguieron haciendo que los dos llegaran al orgasmo junto, pero el platinado cuando se terminó la beso en los labios. –Eres maravillosa Mina. Cosa que a Klaolinete le molesto de sobre manera que le dio una bofetada, con la cual Kunzite volvió a la realidad.

-Espero que tu esposa algún día te engañe y veas lo que se siente -Respondió la mujer para luego agarrar su gabardina y vestirse y luego marcharse dejando a un hombre con los pantalones hasta los tobillos y confundido.

Yaten leyó el mensaje de la rubia, pues en su corazón algo le decía que algo no andaba bien. Su mamá al darse cuenta de que algo le preocupaba a hijo lo cuestiono para saber que lo acongojaba, pero no le dijo nada.

Despidiéndose de su mamá para ir rumbo a su trabajo, arrancó la moto y sin más avanzó sin rumbo fijo, hasta darse cuenta que estaba a unas cuantas casas de la rubia, que nada le costaba llegar hasta donde ella habitaba con sus hijos para preguntarle de que tenían que hablar, pero se puso a meditar por un momento y no cometió esa locura pues alguien lo podría ver y ahora si la rubia estarían graves problemas. Puso en marcha la moto otra vez con rumbo a su trabajo, pero no se pudo concentrar en sus deberes que estuvo a punto de quemarse, solo porque Helios lo auxilio no paso a mayores.

Mirando su reloj de pared subió a la habitación de sus hijos notando que el mayor ya se estaba arreglando para ir al colegio. –Cuando estés listo bajas con tu hermano para que almuerces y los lleve a la escuela. –Si mamá en unos minutos bajamos. Esperando que bajen sus hijos se dedicó a otras labores de la casa, pues hoy empezaba a estudiar otra vez.

Se sentía nerviosa pues hace casi diez años que dejo la escuela, y ahora sería todo un reto, pues ya no era aquella adolescente que tenia varios sueños, esos mismos sueños que se vieron frustrados por Kunzite al enterarse que esperaba a su primogénito.

Oyendo ruidos en las escaleras se dirigió a la cocina para servir el almuerzo. -Ya estamos aquí mamá– comentó el mediano. –Que bueno hijo ahora coman que tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al colegio, brindándole una sonrisa a sus hijos.

Kunzite al escuchar el portazo que dio la peli roja que salió enfurecida de su oficina, se subió el pantalón acomoda la camisa para que no se notará lo que había hecho, lo mismo hizo con las cosas de su escritorio, para luego llamar a su secretaria para pedirle que cancelará todas sus citas, pues iría a su casa para hablar con Mina sobre su viaje Osaka.

Pero antes de llegar a su casa paso por unos tragos al crow donde trabaja su amigo Darién, el cual al verlo entrar con su cara de preocupación se imaginó del porque su semblante del platinado. –¿Qué paso amigo? Cuestiono el pelinegro. –Sírveme lo de siempre y te cuento. Así lo hizo sirvió un tequila el cual de un solo trago se lo bebió empezó a sacar todo lo que lo angustiaba. Recibiendo por parte de su amigo un "Te lo dije". –¡CALLATE! Azotando la mano en la barra para pagar y retirarse del lugar.

Cuando regreso de dejar a sus hijos del colegio tenía cuatro horas libres antes de ir a su primer día de clases. Así que sin más se arregló y fue al centro para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría para su estudio alistando al pequeño Malachite para luego ir dejarlo con su abuela que lo cuidaría mientras ella iba a la escuela.

Se encontraba lista para salir viendo que tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a comprar y llevar al pequeño con la abuela, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría siento su cuerpo estremecer salió al pasillo para verificar que sea su esposo, viéndole ahí parado se puso a calentar la comida y atenderlo.

–¡Ya llegué! Dijo un poco atolondrado pues el alcohol en él ya empezaba a notarse. –¿Qué paso Kunzite? –Ven aquí esposa mía- jalándola hacia el para besarla con fuerza. –Suéltame, me lastimas. –No te soltare quiero que seas mía otra vez. Manteniendo su agarre firme para no soltarla la llevó hasta la sala donde la aventó en el sillón para luego acomodarse sobre ella besando su cuello e ir bajando poco a poco.

La rubia se removió en el sillón tratando de escapara de el pero no lo lograba y unas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla, al sentir como el hombre que algún día dijo amarla y respetarla la tomaba a la fuerza. –Sabes eres muy hermosa ya extrañaba tenerte así.

–Suéltame estas borracho, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después.

–¿De que me puedo arrepentir? ¡De hacer mía a mi esposa! No lo creó. –Yo se que de eso no te arrepentirás, pero el modo en que lo haces si.

–Así lo quisiste tu ¿Querrás decir? –Por favor suéltame suplicó la rubia una vez mas dándose por vencida al no conseguir que la soltará.

En su trabajo Yaten se sentía angustiado por Mina, pues marcaba al móvil de esta y no respondía, buscando entre sus llamadas encontró el numero de la prima de Mina, sin dudarlo le marco, el aparato sonó en dos ocasiones en las cuales su corazón se detenía esperando una respuesta. Cuando sonó por tercera ocasión escuchó un –Hola del otro lado de la línea, hablo lo mas rápido que pudo con Serena para explicándole el motivo de su llamada a lo cual la rubia también se preocupó pues sabía que su prima siempre contestaba a la primera que sonará su móvil.

Serena tomó las llaves de su auto para ir a casa de su prima, dando gracias a que le hubiera dado una copia de su casa para cualquier emergencia y esta era una de ella, condujo a gran velocidad volándose algunos altos también esperando que ningún policía de tránsito la viera y gracia a Dios así fue.

Llegó a la casa de su prima y con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta para darse cuenta que el ambiente en esta era sumamente tenso avanzó unos cuantos pasos llegando a la cocina donde apagó la estufa, preocupándose aún más pues Mina nunca saldría dejando la estufa encendida. Hasta que oyó unos murmullos provenientes de la sala donde vio a desgraciado de Kunzite mordiendo el cuello de su prima y sin más temores tomó entre sus manos un lampara la cual rompió en la cabeza de este quedando inconsciente en el suelo.

Ayudando a su prima para levantarse del sillón juntas fueron a la habitación de los niños donde el pequeño Malachite se encontraba durmiendo con el ceño fruncido, pues sentía que algo no estaba bien en su casa, cuando Mina lo tomó entre sus brazos el pequeño suspiro relajando así su semblante.

–Agarra algo de ropa tuya y de los niños hoy pasaran la noche en mi casa –Ordenó Serena

–Pero Seré, no quiero que tengas problemas con Seiya por mi culpa. –Por eso no te preocupes sabes que el quiere a los niños y estará feliz de que se queden en la casa.

―Sere gracias por llegar a tiempo ¿Y como es que viniste a visitarme?

–Recuerdas que me dijiste que hoy empezaban tus clases, quise venir para llevarte a la escuela y desearte suerte

–Si hoy empezaban mis clases, pero ya no llegue por lo sucedido. –Pero me dijiste que había otros horarios –un poco pensativa cuestionó a su prima

–Pero no creo que me dejen pasar. –¿Si quieres te llevó y vemos que pasa? –Gracias serena no sé que haría sin ti besando su mejilla.

Entre las dos hicieron una pequeña maleta con ropa para los niños y ella, cambiándose de blusa frente al espejo notó la marca en su cuello cubriendo la con maquillaje y se estremeció al recordar cómo se la habían hecho, una rebelde lágrima surco su rostro.

Estando lista volvió a tomar entre sus brazos a Mal, a quien dejo en la cuan mientras cambiaba su ropa y preparaban la maleta, así ambas mujeres salieron de la casa, para poder ir por sus demás sobrinos a la escuela y dejar a su prima en la preparatoria.

Los niños estaban felices al ver a su tía Serena, y aún más contentos se pusieron al saber que dormirán en casa de ella pues ambos niños querían mucho al tío Seiya.

Cuando vio a su prima entrar al aula donde le correspondía entro a hablar con el director para explicarle el motivo por el cual su prima no asistió a la hora que ya habían quedado. Sabio escuchó atentamente todo lo que ella le contó y se decepcionó de su amigo al saberlo capas de tal bajeza. Cuando termino con todo lo sucedido se despidió del director el cual prometió no contar nada a nadie de lo ocurrido a su prima.

Saliendo de la oficina de sabio llamó a Yaten, para pedirle de favor que pase por su prima cuando saliera de clases, y sin darle más explicaciones colgó el móvil.

 **N/A**

Se que no tengo perdón por no actualizar seguido pero veremos que sale en estos cuatro dias que estara de viaje mi esposo, Y espero asi poder despejar mi mente de tantas cosas.

Gracias a los que me leen

Besos


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su creadora NAOKO TAKEUCHI, yo sólo los uso por diversión._

 _MI PERDICIÓN_

 _CAPITULO 9_

Después de hablar con su encargado para poder salir más temprano, subió a su moto para dirigirse al colegio de Mina.

La rubia estaba presente en el aula, pero su mente volvía al recuerdo de hace unas horas en su casa, se sentía estremecer.

Kunzite volvió en si con un dolor de cabeza, tocándosela sintió húmedo parte de su cabello viendo que era sangre empezó a recordar lo sucedido. Recordaba haber ido al bar de Darién tomarse unos tragos, llegar a su casa y ver a Mina lista para salir.

Acordándose de Mina se acordó lo que hizo con ella, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió al pensar que la obligó a algo que no quería ella.

Subiendo las escaleras para ver si encontraba a su esposa e hijos, pero al no encontrarlos pensó lo peor, llamó al móvil de su esposa, pero no recibió respuesta. No sabía a quién llamar acordándose de Serena marco al móvil de esta siendo su llamada rechazada por la rubia, al no obtener repuesta le mando un mensaje de texto.

Recibiendo por respuesta de Serena, ellos se quedarán unos días conmigo no te quiero ver cerca de mi casa o de ellos porque te denunció con las autoridades. Kunzite se sintió desfallecer.

Cuando terminaron las clases Serena pensó en encontrar a su prima esperando por ella, pero no fue así. Encontrándose con aquellos obres verde esmeralda se puso nerviosa, sus piernas le temblaban. Con todo el esfuerzo de su ser camino hacia que lo esperaba con una rosa blanca, esperando no derrumbarse antes de poder llegar a él.

El platinado al ver el esfuerzo de la rubia comenzó a avanzar hacia ella encontrándose ambos a medio camino, en donde el la recibió con los brazos abiertos y así fundirse en un abrazo. Estando abrazados sintió con la rubia empezó a sollozar, y una rabia inmensa crecía en su ser al pensar que el idiota de su esposo la haya lastimado.

–¿Qué pasó amor? ¿Porque lloras? –Es que me pelee con Kunzite antes de venir al colegio mintió la rubia, pues si decía la verdad podría ocasionar que Yaten golpeara a Kunzite.

–¡Tranquila bebé! Besando la cabeza de la rubia, vamos te llevó a pasear un rato para que despeje tus pensamientos.

–Gracias, tomando el casco que él le ofrecía, se lo puso para luego subir a la moto y emprender un camino a cualquier lugar.

Cuando Serena llegó a su casa con sus sobrinos Seiya ya había regresado del trabajo, la cena ya estaba lista. –¿Qué paso bombón? ¿Y esa maleta?

–Mina y sus hijos se quedarán unos días en la casa

–Otra vez peleó con Kunzite

–¡NO! Cielo fue algo un poco más grave –un poco exaltada respondió la rubia

–Entonces que fue, que hizo el imbécil ese para que te pusiera en ese estado, y ellos se quedaran unos días a dormir aquí

–Niños vayan acomodándose en el cuarto. Felices los niños corrieron hacia la habitación que sabía que siempre estaba disponible para ellos.

Mirando que ya estuvieran solo, con los por menores de lo que sucedió con su prima.

Con los nudillos ya blancos de la presión que ejercía en sus puños por el coraje de lo que su esposo le contó lo sucedido.

–Poco hombre! Lleno de cólera Seiya al enterarse de lo que intento hacer el platinado. Esta bien que se queden unos días, pero si por mi fuera que se queden en la casa a vivir

–No creo que mi prima quiera quedarse a vivir aquí, tendrá que ir a su casa para trata de solucionar la situación

Estando rolando en la moto llegaron al muelle, donde Yaten estaciono la moto para ir a sentarse a la orilla de este para poder platicar.

–Ahora si me puedes contarme que sucedió –poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás la oreja de la rubia.

Viendo como su mirada se cristalizó, cuando la cuestionó el abrazo. –Si no puedes contarme ahorita no pasada nada cuando sientas que es el momento estaré aquí para escucharte vale.

–Gra…gracias –Por entender

–Mejor dime como te fue en tu primer día

–Bien, solo estuve un poco ausente por momentos de la clase de ahí todo estuvo bien.

–Por cierto ¿Cómo es que viniste a buscarme? –Con algo de curiosidad en su voz.

–Lo que pasa es… es que te estaba marcando a tu celular y al no obtener respuesta de ti, le marque a tu prima Serena.

–Entonces por eso llegó ella a mi casa –Así es bebé– Respondió el platinado

–Después de que fue a tu casa me devolvió la llamada, diciéndome que yo viniera por ti

–Gracias a tu intervención mi prima llegó a tiempo evitando que Kunzite me obligará a tener relaciones con él –Estremeciéndose al recordar lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas.

Estuvieron un rato platicando sentados en el muelle, hasta que un gruñido de estómago con hambre hizo que fueran a cenar un par de hamburguesas. Estando en camino al establecimiento de comida rápida la lluvia se dejó caer haciendo que ambos quedaran empapados y la lluvia le lavara el maquillaje de su cuello.

Llegando al sitio de comida rápida dejaron la moto en el estacionamiento, quitándose los cascos ambos al mismo tiempo en el lugar el platinado alcanzó a visualizar una marca en el cuello de Mina, no tomándose mucha importancia al momento hasta que entraron al recinto donde ya había más iluminación.

Tomándola del rostro haciendo que viera para un lado miró la marca en su cuello, cuándo la cuestionaron de como le sucedió llevo su mano instintivamente para taparlo, pero él se la retiró con que le quedaba libre.

–Sabes mejor llévame a casa de mi hermana –No te llevaré hasta que me cuente bien que sucedió.

–No tiene caso ya, ya pasó –No ha pasado mira cómo te dejo el cuello.

Buscando entre sus cosas de su maleta el platinado encontró la bufanda que llevaba en su mochila para cuando nevera, teniéndola en sus manos se la acomodo a la rubia para evitar que se vea el moretón.

Tomaron asiento en lo más alejado de la gente. –Dime que paso –Estaba de salida para ir al colegio cuando Kunzite llegó, al verlo puse a calentar la comida para atenderlo eso estaba yo haciendo cuando entro a la cocina y me beso a la fuerza –decía derramado ya algunas lágrimas.

Cuando se acercó el mesero a tomar su orden –Ami me trae un capuchino –pidió Yaten pues el hambre ya se le había quitado con lo poco que le había contado su compañera –A la señorita si tiene podría traerle un té de tila, ¿O gustas algo más?

–Está bien solo el té. Terminado de levantar la orden se retiró, volviendo a retomar la plática las tomo de las manos para darle valor para que terminara de contar lo sucedido.–Yo trataba de alejarlo de mi pero él me sujetaba con más fuerza hacia él, me llevo hasta la sala dónde me aventó en el sofá donde estando sobre mí, me volvió a besar, yo le decía que me dejara que me estaba lastimando pero no lo hizo al contrario me dijo que yo busque que las cosas sean de esa manera porque yo no le he querido responder como su esposa que soy.

Así estaban hablando hasta que el mesero regreso con sus órdenes, detuvieron otra vez la charla. –Aquí están sus pedidos –Gracias –con una sonrisa de lado le agradeció la rubia a la mesera. Tardaron como una hora un poco más en el establecimiento jacta que le contó todo.

–Pero que se cree es "pendejo" mira que tratarte así después de todo lo que haces por él, tengo ganas de ir a romperle la cara, pero sé que si lo hago te metería en problemas a ti.

–¡Gracias! Pero eso no es todo en una discusión que tuvimos el otro día le dije, que cuando yo me busque a otra persona para estar conmigo se aguante pues él no me atiende y que yo soy joven a su lado.

Con cara de asombros –Que te respondió él – Que el día que eso suceda me quitaría a mis hijos y nunca los volvería a ver y sabes una cosa yo no quiero separarme de mis hijos, así que lo mejor será que tú y yo dejemos las cosas como están hasta el momento.

–¿Estas seguras? De lo quieres –¡Si! Aunque me duela prefiero a mis hijos sobre cualquier otra cosa.

–Entiendo, entonces será mejor que te lleve a la casa de tu prima ¿Nos vamos? Con la mirada triste el platinado

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron para subir a la moto poniéndola en marcha con rumbo a la casa de Serena.

Por primera vez Serena sintió miedo de la manera en que conducía Yaten, aferrada a la espalda del platinado, sintiendo como la lluvia los volvía a mojar, pero así era mejor pues al quitarse el casco sus lágrimas se confundirla entre las gotas de la lluvia.

Yaten nunca imaginó que la rubia lo fuera a rechazar y eso le dolió en su ego, pero mentalmente se prometió a si mismo hacer que Kunzite pagara por lo que acababa de ocasionar.

Kunzite después de hablar con Serena, fue a la clínica para que le atenderán el golpe que le dio la prima de su esposa. Cuando llegó a la clínica lo empezaron a cuestionarse como le había provocado el golpe, mintió diciendo que lo asaltaron pues no podía decir la verdad pues llamarían a la policía y lo arrestarían por intento de violación.

Ya estando lista su curación manejo con rumbo a casa de su amante, esperando así poder olvidar el trago amargo que paso hace unas horas. Cuando estuvo fuera del apartamento bajo del auto para tocar la puerta del mismo.

Una pelirroja se encontraba descansando después de su ajetreado día de trabajo, cuando llamaron a su puerta, preguntándose quien sería a esas horas de la noche. Preguntando quien era obteniendo por respuesta la voz de Kunzite abrió un poco malhumorada.

–¿Qué te trae a estas horas a mi casa? –Me dejas quedarme esta noche en tu casa –Y eso ¿Ya se dio cuenta tu esposita? De lo poco hombre que eres.

–No empieces Klao traigo un dolor de cabeza horrible y solo quiero dormir – tocándose la cabeza.

–Tuve problemas con Mina e intervino su prima y me golpeó la cabeza con algo de vidrio.

–Pues bien, merecido lo tenías por no serle fiel

–Mira quien lo dice la que fue a tentarme a mi oficina sin nada bajo su gabardina

–Estúpido –Dándole una bofetada

–Me dejaras pasar la noche aquí, te aseguro que nos divertiremos un rato.

–¡Ya que pasa! –Esa en mi chica dándole un beso en los labios cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Serena la lluvia estaba a todo lo que daba, bajando de la moto se quitó el casco, y son despedirse y mirar atrás emprendió sus pasos hacia dentro de la casa.

Pero Yaten, no se quedaría así tomado la de la mano jalándola hacia el la tomo entre sus brazos tratándose de dar un poco de consuelo al alma de el ante la despedida, para luego tomarla el rostro con ambas manos para darle un beso con toda la pasión que sentía por ella, sabiendo que ese sería el último que tendría de los labios de la rubia.

 **N/A:**

Espero que les agrede este capítulo, ya está por llegar lo emocionante en esta historia. ¿Ahora que pasara con nuestra pareja? ¿Ustedes creen que Mina regrese con Kunzite?

Que sorpresas nos esperaran en el siguiente capítulo

Deseo que se encuentren bien

 ** _Besos_**

 ** _Les recomiendo algunas páginas donde podrán expresar su amor hacia Sailor Moon y sus personajes siempre y cuando con su debido respetó_**

 ** _ETERNAMENTE LA LUNA Y LA ESTRELLA_**

 ** _ROUTE OF VENUS_**

 ** _JUPITER, AMOR Y PASIÓN_**

 ** _SHADOW GALÁCTICA 18+_**

 ** _SEIYA KOU MI ESTRELLA_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su creadora NAOKO TAKEUCHI, solo los ocupo por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: contiene lemon no sé si estera bien redactado, pero se los dejo pues me da trabajo escribirlo**

 _ **MI PERDICIÓN**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10**_

Ha pasado una semana desde que Yaten y Mina dejaron de hablarse, la misma semana en que Kunzite se comunicó con la rubia para poder hablar sobre lo sucedido. Citándose en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad para hablar.

–De que necesitamos hablar? – algo incómoda cuestionó la rubia

–Sobre nosotros corazón –"Nosotros" señalándose a ambos –Entre nosotros como tu le llamas ya no hay nada Kunzite.

–Piensa en los niños ¿Quieres que sufran? como tu lo hiciste cuando tus padres se divorciaron

El platinado había dado en el punto débil de la mujer, pues ella no quería que sus hijos pasaran por lo mismo que ella, un tiempo en casa de papá o en casa de mamá.

Sin mas soltó un suspiro de resignación –Regresare a la casa, pero delante de nuestros hijos fingiremos que somos una pareja feliz, pero no estando ellos seremos dos extraños.

–¡Pero Mina! –Quiso rebatir el hombre –Esa es mi condición –Levantándose de la mesa para marcharse, pero regreso un paso atrás. –Ha una cosa más dormiremos separados. Lo tomas o lo dejas cuestionó la chica de moño rojo

–Está bien –Sera como tú quieras.

–Estando las cosas claras regreso el fin de semana a la casa

–Ahí te esperaré.

Regresando a casa de su prima que la esperaba algo nerviosa, pues al saber que iría para hablar con Kunzite tenia miedo de que la quisiera lastimar. Oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse se dirigió al pasillo para encontrarse con su prima

–¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Le dejaste las cosas claras? –Espera un momento Serena tranquilízate ¿Quieres? –Me calmó, pero ya cuéntame

–Regresare a la casa, pero le puse mis condiciones delante de los niños seremos una pareja feliz al igual que delante de la gente la familia perfecta, y lo que no le gustó es que le dije que dormiremos separados.

Serena soltó una risa escandalosa al imaginarse la cara del "idiota" cuando su prima le dijo lo de las habitaciones separadas.

–Relájate prima –Es que… es que –No podía dejar de reí solo de pensar en su cara cuando le dijiste tus condiciones. –Acepto mis términos

–Pues claro que lo tenia que acatar, no le conviene separarse de ti en este momento ahora que esta en las empresas Yokohama, sabes que en esas empresas son muy conservadores para los valores con la familia.

–Lo sé, me imagino que por eso quiere que regrese y no porque me extrañe –con voz trémula

–También ¿Qué paso con Yaten? No lo he vuelto a ver desde el día de la lluvia

–Corte con él por lo sano, no agregaría a perder a mis hijos por él.

–No sé que decirte –Abrazando a su prima

–Espero estés segura de lo que hiciste –No había nada que pensar primero son mis hijos

–¡Ya! No digo nada, cuando regresas a tu casa.

–El domingo –contesto con algo de resignación en su voz.

Así llego el domingo la rubia regreso a su casa, en donde ya la esperaba Kunzite con la casa limpia y flores por casi toda la casa.

Fingiendo felicidad al estar en su casa abrazo al platinado quien intento darle un beso en los labios, pero la mujer en un movimiento rápido evito que tocara sus labios haciendo que el beso quedara en la comisura de estos.

Ayudando a sus hijos a desempacar las maletas, fue a la cocina para ver que encontraba en la alacena para hacer algo de cenar.

Kunzite al verla dirigirse a la cocina fue tres de ella, pero recordando lo sucedido quedo detrás de la meseta sentándose en una de las bancas. –Mina ¿Podemos hablar?

–Habla te escuchó –Mírame Mina – poniéndose de pie para entrar en la cocina estando a unos pasos de adentrarse en ella habló la rubia –No te muevas de tu lugar, dame un minuto me siento en la barra. Terminando de lavar los trastes se secó las manos para poderse sentar frente al hombre que una vez creyó amar.

–Ya estoy aquí ¿De que quieres que hablemos?

–Rubeus me mando de viaje a Osaka para vigilar las tiendas que próximamente abrirán ahí, y ver lo que necesitan para las misma.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo?

–¡No sé! Pero me iría toda la semana y viajaría los fines de semana para estar contigo y los niños

–Vete sin cuidado ¡Yo! Me encargó de la casa mientras tú no estás –Con la mirada perdida respondió Mina.

Había pasado mes y medio desde Kunzite le avisó sobre su viaje a Osaka, pero no había podido viajar por una que otra cosa de improviso, mismo tiempo en ue Kunzite ya no había vuelto a ver a la pelirroja, pues el quería arreglar las cosas con su esposa por el bien de su familia.

Mina ya no pasaba tan frecuentemente al restaurant de Doña Neheremia para si evitar encontrarse con Yaten.

En ocasione pasaba a saludar de manera rápida ya no como antes que se quedaba a platicar, hasta que en una de esas pláticas se enteró que el platinado salía con una compañera de trabajo llamada Unazuki.

Sintió su corazón partirse en dos, pero también una gran ira creció dentro de ella al sentirse una tonta al pensar que Yaten la amaba, sobre todo al pensar que estaba poniendo en juego su familia para estar con él.

Dejando las compras que traía fura a su cuarto donde se metió al baño, quitándose la ropa abrió la llave del agua para entrar, dejándose apaciguar y al mismo sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua, estuvo dentro la ducha como una hora hasta que un golpe en la puerta del baño la hizo reaccionar.

–¿Mina, estas bien? Respirando varias veces para poder tranquilizarse y contestar –Si, ya voy dame un minuto Kunzite

–Te esperó necesitó hablar contigo.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, sin imaginarse que su esposo estaría sentado al borde de la cama. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que cuando Kunzite le habló pego un brinco del susto que este le dio.

–Eres un idiota ya me espantaste ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Fuera de aquí apuntando con su dedo hacia la puerta

–Te dije que te esperaría –¡Si! Eso me dije, pero nunca mencionaste que en el cuarto –Tranquilízate quiero hablar contigo sin terminar peleando.

–Ya me dio licencia Rubens para viajar mañana voy a Osaka ¿Cómo le vas hacer? Para ir a la escuela.

–Serena y mi mamá están dispuestas cuidar a los niños mientras voy a clases ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

–No sé, pero como te dije vendré los fines de semana, pero creo que este no será porque ya estamos a mitad de semana, pasaré ahí la siguiente semana y vendré como hemos acordado.

–Ve sin cuidado, estaremos bien en tu ausencia ahora por favor salir de mi cuarto que me quiero vestir.

–Por favor Mina déjame quedarme para ver cómo te vistes, aunque sea solo verte prometo no tocarte –mirándola con ojos de niño regañado

–Si me das tu palabra, te puedes quedar –Mirándolo a los ojos vio como una chispa se encendía en ellos.

Puso música, para después empezarse a quitar despacio la toalla viendo como su esposo se removió en la cama, pues su cuerpo ya empezaba a reaccionar.

La rubia en su cabeza traía un dilema entre lo que sentía por Yaten y por el padre de sus hijos, pues había escuchado que el ojo verde salía con alguien más ella pensó que tal vez podría darse una oportunidad con Kunzite.

Acercándose como una fiera que vigila a su presa, se fue acercando al rubio de manera seductora hasta quedar frente a el quien lo miraba de manera embelesado ante la actitud de ella.

Tomándolo del mentón le soltó –¿Quieres que volvamos a ser pareja?

El hombre no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar por su esposa. –Claro que sí! Soltó el un poco entusiasmado por la oportunidad que ella le estaba ofreciéndole.

–¡PERO! Con una condición

–Dime cual es la cumpliré –No quiero que veas más a Klaolinete

Por un momento el hombre se sintió desfallecer –No te preocupes Kun lo sé todo y también sé que tiene poco más de un mes que no la ves, por eso quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo por nuestro bien y de nuestros hijos

No lo podía creer la rubia le esta perdonando su infidelidad, aceptando la condición que le había puesto. Con manos temblorosas acariciaba con vehemencia aquel cuerpo que hace tiempo no acariciaba.

La rubia se sintió estremecer al contacto de su mano. Su piel extrañaba todas esas sensaciones que despertaba en ella. Poniéndose de pie, la abrazó para luego mirarla a los ojos, aquellos orbes azules que alguna vez brillaron por él. Notando que aquel brillo se había apagado no dándole mucha importancia.

Funcionando sus labios con los de ella en un beso, dulce al principio, pero poco a poco subiendo de intensidad, el ojiazul hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no hacerla suya de una manera brutal.

Se calmó pues no quería arruinar la oportunidad que la rubia le daba. Recorriendo su cuello con besos húmedos deteniéndose en el lugar donde se alcanzaba a mirar una mancha café dando muchos besos en esa zona si con eso compensará lo que hizo anteriormente, dejándola en la cama de una manera tan gentil y suave, para luego ir bajando sus besos hasta llegar a su vientre, en el cual se notaba las marcas que sus embarazos han dejado. Acariciando con una mano la entre pierna de la rubia que por ratos soltaba suspiros, mientras con la otra masajeaba un seno. Mientras acariciaba la entrepierna llegó hasta donde empezaba su feminidad, abriendo paso entre los pliegues de este para luego darle pequeños masajes a su clítoris, haciendo que ella moviera su cadera para sentir más.

Sintiendo que la rubia ya está bien húmeda para poder recibirlo sin ningún problema, se despojó de sus ropas, pero antes de acomodarse para poseerla la beso nuevamente, para bajar a su sexo, embriagarse de su aroma para luego separarse las piernas perdiéndose en su calor y olor de ella con cada que su lengua subía y bajaba de su sexo para luego penetrarla con la misma haciendo que la rubia cerrará las piernas pegándolo más a ella.

Habiendo terminado su labor con boca y lengua se acomodó en ella para poderla penetrar, lo más calmado que pudo besándola al momento de unirse a ella para que sintiera su propio sabor.

Las estocadas fueron lentas al principio, pero fueron subiendo de intensidad conforme entraba y salía de ella, en un movimiento rápido de él, ella había quedado sobre el a horcadas.

Moviéndose lentamente sobre él, pero ya no podía contenerse más necesitaba hacerla suya a su manera. Así que tomándola de la cadera comenzó con un vaivén de una manera rápida, sintiendo como los músculos de la rubia empezaba a contraerse. Dándole a entender que ya estaba por llegar al clímax, tomándola de la nuca para acercarla más el para poder besarla haciendo que con esto la rubia llegara a la culminación de su orgasmo para pocos segundos después el también llegara al clímax. Donde ella lo beso dándole una pequeña mordida haciéndole sangrar el labio inferior a su esposo para luego acomodarse a un lado de él, y quedar dormidos ambos.

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, pues me costó trabajo el lemon que le puse teniendo que molestar a mi amiga** _ **Lisbeth Salander,**_ **gracias por el dato.**

 **Con esto me despido hasta nuevo aviso, para actualizar. Ya deben espero sus comentarios sobre que le está pareciendo la historia**

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Les recomiendo algunas páginas donde podrán expresar su amor hacia Sailor Moon y sus personajes siempre y cuando con su debido respetó**_

 _ **ETERNAMENTE LA LUNA Y LA ESTRELLA**_

 _ **ROUTE OF VENUS**_

 _ **JUPITER, AMOR Y PASIÓN**_

 _ **SHADOW GALÁCTICA 18+**_

 _ **SEIYA KOU MI ESTRELLA**_


End file.
